


Family Affair

by quartetship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Happy Birthday, Pidge!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodtlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtlings/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for my dear sweet friend Dani, who is undoubtedly one of Pidge's biggest fans. Enjoy your day, sweetheart!
> 
> \--

“Paladins, to your lions, quickly!”

Pidge woke with a start. They'd expected the day to be an ordinary one, but they hadn't wagered on jumping into battle before the sun rose. Still, stumbling from beneath their blankets, they headed for the green lion and another day in the life of a paladin.

No one else knew it was Pidge’s birthday. There hadn't been a reason to bring it up, and Lance and Hunk had an ongoing argument about what day it even was, given that time seemed to pass differently, light years from earth. Besides, it was hard to think about something like celebrating turning another year older when life moved so quickly.

Still, it was hard not to be at least a little disappointed.

En route to the green lion’s hanger, Pidge reminisced. Birthdays at home had always been fun, small but festive occasions with delicious desserts and hugs from relatives - true family affairs. They'd never been one much for gifts, but Pidge certainly missed the celebratory songs and smiles of their loved ones.

Pulling into the hanger, they sighed.

“Green, online.” Pidge said absently, clicking their seat into position in front of the green lion’s control panel. “Allura? Guys?”

At first there was no answer, and panic flooded Pidge’s mind. But then Allura was looking back at them, smiling.

“Excellent response time, Pidge. You're the first one suited up this morning.”

“S’this just a drill?” Pidge asked sleepily, not bothering to hide the yawn that escaped to punctuate the question. Allura nodded.

“Of sorts, yes. I won't keep you long, I promise. Just bring your lion out to the launch paddock, and I'll instruct you from there once everyone is together.”

“Roger,” Pidge nodded, lazily prodding at the lions controls. A few minutes later, they were riding along, half asleep as the green lion sauntered out onto the launch deck. Once there though, Pidge was almost immediately suspicious. The other lions were already waiting, despite Allura’s assurance that Pidge was the first to be ready.

Shrugging it off, Pidge did as they were asked, and took to the sky with the others for a routine Voltron formation drill.

After a successful round of training, the Paladins headed back to the castle, to meet and debrief at the dining table as they always did. Pidge took their time; the day had already been irritating, and breakfast hadn't even been served. Despite the fact that they could hear voices echoing all the way down the hall, they made no effort to speed their steps.

It was their birthday, after all. They could indulge themselves at least that much.

When the door slid open to allow Pidge to step into the dining hall, all thought of self pity and a forgotten day of celebration fell away. Waiting inside was the entirety of team Voltron, gathered around a table decorated with garlands of thin, sparkling cloth, and topped with heaping plates of something that loosely resembled cake. At the table’s center were gifts wrapped in the same glittering fabric that decked the table and chairs, and a handwritten sign with a half dozen signatures.

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PIDGE!’

Pidge stared, breath caught in their throat as tears began to well behind their glasses. They snatched them from their face, wiped hard at their eyes, allowing themselves a shocked fit of laughter as they placed them carefully back on.

“How… Who told you guys? How'd you even know?”

“Shiro,” Keith piped up, offering a genuine smile. “He told us a few days ago.”

“We figured any excuse to party was a good one,” Lance added, throwing an arm over Keith’s shoulders, only to have it shrugged away with a huff. Pidge bit back another laugh. They turned then to look at Shiro.

“But Shiro - how did _you_ know?” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, smiling softly.

“I remember your dad and brother talking about wanting to be back home by mid-July,” he said. “They said you guys always did something special for your birthday, and they didn't want to miss it.” Shiro stepped closer, no doubt noticing the way Pidge’s lip quivered at the mention of their family. He motioned behind him, at the others, standing around the table, a stand-in family. “I figured we owed it to them to celebrate with you, this year. They gave us you - it was the least we could do.”

“Shiro… _You guys…”_ Pidge closed their eyes, trying to swallow an emotional sob. “I can't… You didn't have to _do_ this.”

“We wanted to!” Hunk assured them. “I'm sure the cake won't be as good as you're used to, but I did what I could with what we have out here.”

“It'll be perfect, Hunk.” Pidge smiled, despite the tears that steadily fell. “It _is_ perfect. Thank you. Everyone.”

“Happy birthday, Pidge,” Shiro said, and though his voice was backed by a chorus of others, it was his well wish alone that resonated in Pidge’s mind for days after. “Thank you for letting us be your family.”

The gifts were wonderful, thoughtful tokens from the people that knew Pidge best. There were handcrafted gizmos from Hunk, clothes tailored to Pidge’s measurements by Allura, and a sweater that Lance refused to admit he'd made by hand, despite claiming credit for the gift itself. Even Coran had given something, a basket full of strange alien fruit that was ‘customary for such occasions’. Hunk’s cake was far more edible, but Pidge accepted all of it, gladly.

The presents themselves weren't what mattered, after all. It was the sentiment, the fact that even galaxies away from home and from everything Pidge had ever known about family, they'd still managed to feel like they weren't alone. It was the sheer authenticity in the eyes and the voices of their teammates as they celebrated together, thanked Pidge for being a part of their lives, when it was Pidge who felt so honored and blessed. It was being remembered and loved at home, even when home was only a place that lived in Pidge’s memories and dreams.

It was a birthday to remember, a real celebration in a year of life that sorely lacked them, of friendship, family and love.


End file.
